dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg
|alias= Cyborg |DOB= 1994 Age: 23 |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League |family= Silas Stone (father) |status= Alive |actor= Ray Fisher |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League (unreleased) Flashpoint (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) Cyborg (unreleased) }} Victor Stone is a former college athlete and football star. Following a horrible accident, his father Silas Stone, was able to save him via the use of a Mother Box that crafted cybernetics onto him. Victor then became known as the superhero Cyborg. He would eventually be recruited by Batman and Wonder Woman to become a member of the Justice League, in order to help defend Earth against the imminent alien invasion of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Biography Early Life Victor Stone was born in 1994 in Gotham City, New Jersey, to a pair of scientists for S.T.A.R. Labs, with his father being Silas Stone. While growing up, he often heard rumors about the vigilante known as Batman, but never actually believed them. Victor Stone was an athlete and attended Gotham City University, however, his career was cut short when he was involved in a nearly fatal accident.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League Cybernetic Transformation Reduced to nothing more than a torso, head and half of his arms, Victor was kept alive by his father, who attempted every kind of medical procedure to help heal him. Eventually, Silas was desperate enough to try using a government sanctioned cube-shaped piece of alien technology in a final attempt to save his son's life. The foreign technology self-activated and levitated over Victor, where it to began crafting cybernetic body parts to replace his lost body parts (while similtaneously granting him knowledge it held). Although this saved Victor's life, it was undoubtedly very painful, as Victor was seen screaming out in pain. Footage of this transformation would be obtained from the S.T.A.R. Labs database by Lex Luthor shortly thereafter. ''Justice League'' To be added Flashpoint To be added Justice League 2 '' ''To be added ''Cyborg'' To be added Personality Following his tragic accident and cybernetic transformation, Victor is no longer a football enthusiast and has somewhat of a serious demeanor, as he is annoyed by his humorous Justice League teammate Flash.The Flash Plays "Annoying" Comic Relief in 'Justice League' He can also be quite blunt and stiff, pointing out to a person that the latter should have moved out of the path of the tank flying right at him. After fighting alongside the League for some time, however, Cyborg seems to have warmed a bit to his teammates, as he notably reassures Aquaman that "the ride ain't over yet", before helping the latter fight a group of Parademons. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Cybernetic Physiology:' After managing to survive a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs technology and an Apokoliptan Mother Box, Cyborg has gained various superhuman powers. **'Super Strength:' Cyborg's armored cybernetic body grants him considerable superhuman strength, making him the fourth strongest member of the Justice League (after Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman). Hence, Cyborg was able to stop and knock back a flying tank mid-air,, smash right through the Nightcrawler's roof, as well as catch and hurl Aquaman 30 feet through the air, towards some airborne Parademons. **'Super Stamina:' Cyborg has incredible stamina, with him never needing to sleep. **'Super Durability:' Cyborg's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. ***'Self-Repair:' Cyborg, due to the Mother Box healing him, is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. Thus, he notably managed to heal his body and regrow lost organic body parts with biomechatronic parts after his horrible accident, thus becoming a cybernetic organism. **'Technopathy:' Cyborg, due to him being a cybernetic organism, is able to connect and interface seamlessly with anything technological, notably doing so with the Nightcrawler. ***'Constant Internet Access:' Cyborg, as a technopath, is constantly plugged into the Internet, taking in vast amounts of data. ***'Holographic Projection:' Cyborg can make holographic projections of data that discovers on the Internet. **'Shape-Shifting:' Cyborg can rapidly reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment at will. ***'Face Armor:' Cyborg can cover up the exposed organic portion of his face with durable layer of biomechatronic shielding. ***'Plasma Canon:' Cyborg can swiftly alter the shape of his left arm into a canon, which generates powerful concussive blasts of blue-hot plasma. These blasts are powerful and hot enough to instantly disintegrate a huge piece of falling debris mid-air. **'Flight:' Cyborg can achieve sustained flight, via foot-jets. |-| Abilities= *'Expert Athlete:' Victor Stone had originally been a highly skilled college athlete and football star before his horrible accident. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Victor Stone, due to his cybernetic mind absorbing vast amounts of data (from being constantly plugged into the Internet), is extremely intelligent, though not quite on par with Batman. *'Stealth:' Cyborg, while not on par with Batman, is exceptionally stealthy, as he, along with Batman and Wonder Woman, were able to swiftly slip away when Commissioner Gordon turned away for a moment, and even Flash was left incredulous at how he didn't notice his teammates leave, despite having superhuman reflexes and standing right beside them. |-| Weaknesses= *'Humanity Maintenance:' Cyborg's greatest weakness is him being forced to desperately try not to succumb to the technology around him on a regular basis, and maintain his humanity. *'Organic Body Parts:' Cyborg's remaining organic body parts, namely the right side of his face, are exposed and more vulnerable to harm than his remaining biomechatronic body. However, Cyborg can very effectively compensate for this by covering up the exposed organic portion of his face with durable layer of biomechatronic shielding. *'Beings of Greater Power:' Cyborg, when fighting beings of equal or greater superhuman might, like his his stronger teammates Superman, Aquaman, Flash, or Wonder Woman, is more vulnerable, as they can generate enough force to knock out, injure and even kill Cyborg, bypassing his biomechatronic body's durability. *'Insecurity:' Cyborg's greatest psychological weakness is that despite his incredible technopathic powers, he is insecure and has low-self esteem, which stem from his unwilling and painful transformation into a cybernetic organism, and him subsequently feeling like a freak about himself. |-| Equipment= *'Mother Box:' Cyborg's main piece of equipment is an Apokoliptan Mother Box (one of the three ancient ones left behind after Steppenwolf's first invasion), which healed his damaged living body, making Victor Stone a cybernetic organism with various technology-based superpowers. Relationships Family *Silas Stone - father Allies *Justice League **Batman - recruiter and leader **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Flash *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner Gordon Enemies *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - discreet observer *Darkseid *Steppenwolf **Parademons Gallery Promotional stills Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman stand in a doorway.png |Cyborg with Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash. Cyborg leads the Justice League.png Promotional images Victor Stone after the accident.jpg Justice League.jpg|First look at the Justice League. Justice League - Cyborg character poster.jpg|''Justice League'' character poster Concept artwork Cyborg concept artwork 1.jpg Victor Stone concept art.jpg Cyborg concept artwork 2.jpg Cyborg - cropped Justice League concept artwork.png IMG 7359.JPG|Cyborg with Justice League Trivia *His origin portrayed in the 2016 film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is heavily inspired by the character's arc in Geoff Johns' Justice League run during The New 52. References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:The Flash characters Category:Cyborg characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans Category:Articles needing citation Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology Category:Gotham residents Category:Main heroes Category:Justice League Part Two characters Category:Characters with Superhuman Strength